Energy Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Energy Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate energy. Also Called *Autokinesis *Energybending *Energy Control *Ergokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. Applications Energy manipulation is a route to nearly every power, some are more likely to be achieved than others, including: Manipulate one's energy *Energy Absorption *Energy Amplification *Energy Assimilation *Energy Attacks *Energy Aura *Energized Body *Energy Concentration *Energy Constructs *Energy Conversion *Energy-Field Manipulation *Energy Generation *Energy Metabolization *Energy Negation *Energy Perception *Energy Propulsion *Energy Sensing *Energy State *Energy Transferal *Entity Aura *Ray/Beam Manipulation Combining with Energy Perception *Astral Energy *Death Energy *Extra-Dimensional Energy *Illusory Energy *Life Energy *Magical Energy *Psychic Energy *Stochastic Energy High-Level Feats Include: *Gravity/Magnetism Manipulation *Strong Force Manipulation/Weak Force Manipulation **Cosmic/Dimensional Manipulation **Molecular Manipulation **Particle Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation **Power Absorption **Power Augmentation **Power Erasure **Power Replication *Energy Transmogrification Techniques *Energy Empowerment *Energy Physiology *Ergokinetic Combat *Ergoportation Variations *Ambient Energy Manipulation *Astral Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Divine Energy Manipulation *Cold Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation **Corona/Solar Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Heat Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation **Spark Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Entropy Manipulation *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Natural Energy Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Associations *If used in negative forms users may develop Nothingness Manipulation, or Chaos Manipulation. *May learn to manipulate Fundamental Forces. *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Energy Empowerment *Energylock Manipulation *Energy Matter Manipulation *Energetic Pressure *Infinite Supply *Internal Energy Combustion *Magic *Mana Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Summoning Limitations *May be unable to create energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Anti-Energy Manipulation destroys all forms of energy. *May be limited to amount of energy a person can hold in themselves. *Extensive use of powers over a long period of time could deplete one's energy reserves. *May be limited on amount energy or the type of energy. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers